Zechariah Styles
Zechariah Styles is a graduate of the 109th Trainee Squad where he was ranked first. He is a man who believes that the only reason he was put on this planet is to be a soldier. He doesn't care about what rank he graduated at, all he cares about is winning the war with the titans, for he has many scores to settle with them Appearance Zechariah is 6 ft 5, 210 pounds of muscle. He is tan with black hair which he keeps with a inch on top and half inch on the sides, and gold eyes. He has jagged scars over both of his eyes, his first battle wound from when the titans breached the Maria Wall. He is almost always wearing his uniform even when off duty but on rare occasions he is not, he is seen wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. he also wears cross earrings and a golden chain around the neck. He also has a few tattoos. One being on his chest, his most recent one. It is of a sword stabbing through his body with the words " Transfixus Sed Non Mortues" in Old English Font. The second tattoo is on his right arm. It is a heart with the word Naomi across and his third tattoo is on his back which happens to be a pouncing, snarling male lion Personality Zechariah is a calm and reserved man. He hardly ever raises his voice, and prefers to listen to what others say before voicing his opinion. He is someone who always pushes himself to the limit, often continuing to train after everyone is relaxing, not allowing himself to get soft. Zechariah is a lone wolf, preferring his own company to that of his comrades. That being said,he is very compassionate and puts others before himself. He is very disciplined in everything he does and makes sure to keep himself to a strict diet to be the healthiest he can be. He never does anything to entertain himself, preferring to work from sun up to sun down. He is also a tactician, using any free time to draw battle plans, analyzing them and correcting them. He studies a lot, reading books that talk about war strategies in order to sharpen his mind. Finally, he is a drawer and a writer, keeping a journal full of entries and drawings that he keeps on him at all times Abilities Martial Arts Weapons Training First Aid Survival Training History Ever since he was a boy, Zechariah wanted to be a soldier. His father was a high ranking officer in the Survey Corps which inspired Zechariah. So he forsook playing and entertainment to study and train to prepare himself for the soldiers life. His mother, a former drill instructor approved of her son's decision and trained him as if he were a trainee. Every morning he had to run 14 laps around the district, then hit the weights, study and under go more training. Although slow at first, Zechariah proved himself a fast learner and improved rapidly, which earned his parents approval. When he was 12 years old he met a girl named Naomi who quickly took a liking to the young soldier prodigy. Whenever Zechariah had down time he would spend time with his friend who wanted to join the Military Police herself. When Zechariah was 16 he found that he had feelings for Naomi that went further then a relationship. At first he tried to deny them but found they just got more deeper. Finally one day, he confessed everything to Naomi, sure he would be laughed at but to his surprise, she felt the exact same way. They dated for three years before getting married when Zechariah was 19. Then, as they were celebrating their one year anniversary, is the day the titans attacked. Zechariah tried fighting alongside his parents but found that his body wouldn't obey him. Thus he was forced to watch his aged parents devoured in front of him. He would've been next had it not been his five months along pregnant wife dragging him away. Just when it looked like they would get away, Naomi tripped with a titan close by them. Zechariah was prepared to defend his wife and his unborn child, Naomi implored him to go. At first Zechariah refused but Naomi said that he had to go and fight the titans to avenge his parents as well as her and their unborn child. Crying, Zechariah agreed after accepting the golden necklace he had given Naomi on their first date back. Zechariah ran away, having to listen to his wife terrified cries as she was devoured. To this day, he hates himself for that and probably will never forgive himself. He enlisted right away after that, vowing to his parents and wife that he would make the titans feel the same fear he felt. When he got to boot camp, he noticed the edge he had over everyone else due to the fact this was nothing new to him at all. For awhile Zechariah was in a haze, not saying a word as he was only focused on graduating. His determination and adaptability made his drill instructor notice him on the first day and as a result he was given harsher training, which he took in stride, astounding his instructor and having declare Zechariah a true prodigy, which aided him receiving the moniker " The Prodigy" Even though Zechariah had a advantage, he never boasted about it and would often eat his dinner outside while constructing a battle plan in his journal. He graduated at the number one spot and chose to go into the Survey Corps to honor his father and completing his life long dream. He never made lasting friendships with the other trainees, and was determined to not let anyone get close to him. Then he met Sasha Blouse during the aftermath of a random battle. Zechariah had been separated from his unit, with a bad leg wound with nothing but a knife as a means of defense. He had slumped against a tree and tried tending to his wound with the meager medical supplies he had brought with him and rationed the very little food and water he had on him, hoping he would make it. Sasha had just so happened to stumble upon on while she was about and had hurried over. At first, he refused her help, his pride not wanting to have to rely on someone else. However she ended up treating his wound and helping him back to base, where he learned that his entire unit had been wiped out. However he was then folded into the same unit as Sasha. While he still is determined not to let her or anyone else befriend him, he has to admit he likes her spunk Relationships Edward Styles: The man who Zechariah looked up to the most out of anyone. Edward was the father of Zechariah who died trying to defend his son and daughter in law from the titans. He was a former Commander in the Survey Corps but retired due to old age and injury Mary Styles: Mary was Zechariah's mother and teacher as she trained Zechariah to be the perfect soldier at her sons request. A former Drill Instructor, she was very harsh with her son, often making him run before the sun was out. She died when the titans breached the Maria Wall, defending her son and daughter in law from the titans. She retired when she found out she was pregnant with Zechariah Naomi Styles: Naomi was the child hood friend and sweetheart turned wife of Zechariah. They met when Zechariah was 12 and the two became quick friends. At 16 they started dating and got married at 18. A year later, while they were celebrating their one year anniversary was the day the titans attacked. At the time, Naomi was 5 months pregnant and understandably, held the two down as they were running. She implored Zechariah to go and made him promise that he would live on and become a soldier. Before she was devoured, she gave Zechariah the necklace he gave her on their first date Sasha Blouse: Sasha met Zechariah while he was injured and having to ration his bread and water out in dangerous territory. At first Zechariah tried to refuse her help but she didn't listen and helped patch him up. She was always responsible for bringing him back to base safely and had a role in having Zechariah being folded in the unit she was in.